Conventional decorative lighting net, used popularly in this time, is comprised of several lighting strings with an electrical wire and a plurality of miniature bulb units, wherein the wires are intercrossed and connected with bulb holders. A connecting structure is provided to connect the electrical wire and the bulb unit together to become a net. The known connecting structure is simply an elastic hook mounted on the bulb holder to hook the wire. It can not provide enough connecting strength. The wire will be released from the hook of the bulb holder without difficulty when a sideward force occurs. So the net structure will be destroyed and the decorative effect is thus lost.
In view of the problem, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a connecting structure [type (IV)] of a decorative lighting net, which includes an L-shaped beam formed on a side of a bulb holder and another L-shaped beam formed on a bulb connector at an opposing direction. By use of the two respective beams, the bulb unit provides [a] better connecting strength to hold the electrical wire and overcome the drawback of the prior art.
Now the features and advantages of the invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.